


Cuchulainin Stout

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drinking Songs, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Tuopillisesta töiden jälkeen oli tullut nopeasti tapa heille suhteen alussa, mutta kantapubia heillä ei ollut.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Harry Potter
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352





	Cuchulainin Stout

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu  
> Beta: Fire  
> Ikäsuositus: K-11  
> Paritus: Harry/Seamus  
> Tyylilaji: Tunnelmointia ja suhdearkea  
> Varoitukset: Keskittyy pubiin, joten alkoholi näkyvästi esillä ja juomisesta saattaa saada ihannoivan kuvan, joten lätkäisin ikärajan korkeamman mukaan, vaikka kyseessä osa maan arkikulttuuria. 
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 053. Maa, Slash10 2.0 - Harry/Seamus, Kerää kaikki hahmot Seamus Finnigan ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 2. Yksityiskohta oikeasta elämästä...
> 
> K/H: Hesarin lukeminen antoi muusalle innostuksen tähän ficlettiin, jonka toteutus takkuili sairastelun keskellä ja sen luettavuudesta leijonanosa on Firen ansiota, koska tiputtelin sanoja ja muita tokkurassani.  
> En itse juo olutta, enkä tunne olut sanaston hienouksia, mutta halusin kaksikon juotavaksi erilaisia velho-oluita, joten piti syventyä olut opintoihin netissä, joissa myöskin Fire auttoi. Niinpä niille joita asia kiinnostaa mainittakoon, että ficissä esiintyvä Menninkäiskulta on vaalea Lageri ja Cuchulainin Stout tummaa kuten Guinness. Kippis ja lukuiloa, murut!

...

* * *

...

  
  


_**Cuchulainin Stout** _

  
  
  
Seamus sulki panimon oven takanaan, työpäivä oli ohitse ja oli aika nauttia päivän työn antimista pubissa. Hän tilasi tuopillisen Cuchulainia itselleen ja Menninkäiskullan poikaystävälleen, joka istui yhdessä pöydistä puolikas tuoppi edessään.  
  
Tuopillisesta töiden jälkeen oli tullut nopeasti tapa heille suhteen alussa, mutta kantapubia heillä ei ollut. Ei ollut mitään järkeä tehdä asioita helpoksi stalkkereille ja paparazzeille. Heidän yksityisyytensä oli heille tärkeämpää kuin kantapaikan suoma mukavuus.  
  
Harry kohotti katseensa kansiosta edessään ja hymyili huomattuaan Seamuksen lähestymisen.  
  
— Hei, oliko onnistunut päivä? Harry kysyi halatessaan poikaystäväänsä.  
  
— No siinähän se, sitä samaa mitä aina. Päivän kohokohta oli se, kun yksi harjoittelijoista loitsi erän alea vahingossa 40 volttiseksi. Valitettavasti toinen linjavalvojista muistuttaa Percya, joten hän sinetöi tynnyrin ja ilmoitti heti johtajalle. Siitä erästä ei pääse nauttimaan kuin harvat ja valitut eli toisin sanoen johtaja ja tämän kaverit.  
  
— Siitä olisi saanut mukavan lisän Georgen polttareihin, mutta ainahan sitä voi ostaa Odgenin tuliviskiä tai Volkovin velhovotkaa. Harmi, sillä olisi kerrankin sulhanen voinut todeta rehellisesti juoneensa vain pari tuopillista kiukkuiselle morsiamelle, Harry naurahti.  
  
— Miten oma päiväsi sujui, teitkö sen suuren läpimurron, josta haaveilit?  
  
— Samassa mysteerien ja kummallisten esineiden suossa tarvon kuin eilenkin ja sitä edeltävinä kuukausina. Selvitin sentään kahden erikoisen riimumerkin tarkoituksen, vaikka se ei vielä ratkaissut arvoituksesta edes yhtä prosenttia. Työilmapiiri on kuitenkin niin miellyttävä, että hidas edistyminen ei ärsytä lainkaan. Kunpa Englannin ministeriössä olisi yhtä viihtyisää ja työntekijät yhtä järkeviä kuin täällä.  
  
— Kun kerran on Irlantiin astunut, ei sen lumoa koskaan unohda. Irlantilaiset ovat vastustamattomia, varsinkin tällaiset komeat sällit kuten minä, Seamus hihkaisi ja kohotti tuoppinsa sille.  
— Sláinte!  
  
— Sláinte, Seamus Irlantilainen, Harry vastasi kohottaen myös tuoppiaan.  
Niin älyttömiä kuin hänen poikaystävänsä jutut olivatkin, oli hänen myönnettävä toteamuksen ainakin hänen kohdallaan pitävän paikkansa. Seamus oli hänen silmissään vastustamaton ja komea, hänet mies oli ainakin lumonnut täysin.  
  
Ilta oli jo pimentynyt, kun he kävelivät kiirehtimättä kohti yhteistä kotiaan. _" If there's war in the cabin, themselves are to blame, agus fágaimid siúd mar atá sé"_ Seamus lauloi käsi Harryn hartioiden ympärillä lämpimänä ja turvallisena heidän kävellessään. Katu- ja ovivalot loistivat hämärässä, niiden valo sai värikkäät lehdet puissa hehkumaan, vaikka pimeys muuten söi värit ympäriltään.  
  
Heidän sininen kotiovensa näytti kutsuvalta ja lupaavalta eriväreissä koreilevien ovien joukossa. Kuinka moni jästi tiesi, mitä oven väri kertoi asukkaastaan. Värien merkitys ja muut vanhat tavat joilla kunnioitettiin tämän maan ensimmäisiä asukkaita olivat unohtuneet. Joten oliko ihme, että taloudelliset ongelmat ja ristiriidat asukkaiden välillä olivat ajamassa maata kohti tuhoa maan lumovoimasta huolimatta.  
  
Sitä hän tutki ihmeellisyyksien osastolla, tämän maan henkiä ja jumalia. Kaikkea sitä, mikä oli unohdettu, Harry yritti palauttaa, jotta hänen rakastamansa maa ja ihmiset täällä säilyisivät. Se oli ollut sodan jälkeen hänen uusi päämääränsä, joka antoi tarkoituksen elämään, jolle Voldemort ollut enää uhkana. Suurin ansio hänen uudesta päämäärästä ja onnellisuudestaan lankesi kuitenkin Seamukselle, jossa kiteytyi kaikki se hyvä, mikä teki Irlannista Irlannin.  
  
  
  


...

* * *

...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> K/H2: Jos ovien väreillä on oikeasti, jokin erityinen merkitys ulkonäöllisten syiden lisäksi, niin en ole niistä tietoinen. Niistä sai vain mukavan lisän taikamaailmaan, kun monet perinneuskomukset ovat siellä todellisuutta ja se sopi hyvin sanomattoman tutkimuskohteeksi 


End file.
